History Of A Savior/Chapter 2: Free - Part 2
Chapter 2. Free. The blue Chevrolet Blazer – 85 was driving along the small road to Boone county, Vest Virginia. It was going at an steady pace, as the road was clear enough so that it didn’t need to drive slowly. The three men inside had been driving for many hours. But the weather was so rough and the grey clouds too big to make it clear what time of the day it was as the rain from the day before had turned from a light drizzle to a rainstorm. ‘’ We cleared out those deadies around the factory, and then….Lucille asks us to go out on yet another scavenging trip? When we fucking hit the jackpot yesterday? I swear, I don’t get her sometimes. ‘’ Connor was sitting in the passenger seat, fiddling with the glovebox. He was obviously bored out of his mind. ‘’ Don’t fucking fight it, Dwight. You don’t fight her orders. Besides, what we got from yesterday was mostly food. We could still need some more ammo and shit. ‘’ ‘’ Yeah yeah.,,whatever. I’m just not in the mood for this kind of weather. This day can’t fucking end well. Deadies eating everyone…and people killing eachother…..and now the sky looks fucking sad as well. This must be a fucking Monday. ‘’ Connor looked up towards the sky, and the clouds were turning from grey to an blackish color. The wind was getting stronger, as they could hear the gusts hitting the trees fast and heavily. ‘’ Are those stormclouds? I cant tell. Negan, help me out here. ‘’ ‘’ Yeah. They are. It’s probably gonna come a hurricane soon. We need to stop at a house soon, and get back with supplies before shit turns bad. If a tree falls down and blocks our path….man, we are trapped. ‘’ Dwight was inspecting his assault rifle in the backseat. He had brought with him a box full of cartridges. He kept inspecting every single bullet, to make sure they wouldn’t damage the gun as he put them into the magazine’s.. He then focused on the scope, not paying any attention to anyone else. ‘’ Dwight, why the fuck did you attach a scope to that gun of yours? It’s not like it’s gonna make your aim any fucking better. ‘’ ‘’ Go fuck yourself, Conny. I’m being thorough, and a scope is always helpful. I don’t need bullshit from you. Negan, tell this fucker. ‘’ ‘’ About what? I’m not your fucking dad, man. Whatever beef you guys have, it’s none of my fucking business. I just want get this over with. ‘’ ‘’ Oh, there is no beef. The guy is just dumb. That’s what married life does to you. ‘’ ‘’ Married? To who? ‘’ ‘’ Sherry. You might’ve seen her. She’s the blackhaired chick. Y’know, the one with the legs? Those fucking legs, man. Mmmhm. ‘’ ‘’Connor, i might have shitty aim, but if you keep babbling about stuff you should shut the fuck up about, I guess I can follow the noise and get a hit in. ‘’ ‘’ Hey, just admiring a good piece of art, mate. You need to cool the fuck down. ‘’ ‘’ Yeah, like you even know what art fucking is, asshole. ‘’ *Thunder crackling* ‘’ Fuck, it’s getting worse. I wonder if we are gonna be able to get supplies and back before it turns REALLY ugly. ‘’ ‘’ Oh, who needs to cool down now, Connor? It’s just a bit of thunder, like we haven’t…LOOK OU- ‘’ The Chevy’s front got crumpled as the tree fell on it. The impact was so powerful that the rest of the Blazer left the ground only to land even harder on it’s wheels again. It all happened so fast, that nobody inside had any time to take any protection for the impact. …… Connor opened his eyes to see that a branch had pierced his left leg. There was smoke coming from the engine, and the car was wrecked badly. The branch had pierced the windscreen and was stuck in his left thigh. When he looked over to Negan’s side, he was nowhere to be seen. When he looked back at the branch, he saw that it hadn’t gone too deep, but he was in too much pain to break it off and pull it out. He wasn’t sure how badly hurt he was. He looked back, and saw the Dwight had gotten a lot of cuts from the smashed windows., but nothing deep. ‘’ F-fuck…Dwight, can you hear me? ‘’ Dwight opened his eyes and groaned in discomfort. He seemed to have made it out quite fine, despite the cuts. ‘’ Uh…Y-yeah…F-fuck man…that damn tree hit us, didn’t it? ‘’ ‘’ Y-yeah. Ugh….Dwight….C-could you be a fucking peach, and break the branch off? I cant muster enough strength to get the fucker out. ‘’ He reached over the seat and grabbed the branch with both hands. ‘’ Yeah…It’s gonna hurt though. Probably more than what it does now. In 1…2… ‘’ ‘’ 3! ‘’ *Snap* ‘’Ugghyaaaaaa! Fuuu-fuuuuuucccccckk! FUCK FUCK FUCK! Aggghhaahaaaaaaaaah! Oh…Oh man. I…I don’t know i-if I can walk…. ‘’ ‘’ I’ll help you. Here, I’ll let you grab my arm. ‘’ Dwight kicked open the broken car door and went out to open Connor’s. after doing so, he grabbed ahold of Connor, put his arm over his shoulder, and let him use his body as a crutch. ‘’ Fuck, man…you are heavy. ‘’ ‘’Not fucking time for jokes, man…..We need to get out of here. A bunch of deadies must’ve heard that fucking crash. ‘’ ‘’We’ll get back. We’ll just have to find another car. Quickly. I couldnt find my gun….do you still have your knife? ‘’ ‘’ Y-yeah. Take it. ‘’ Dwight began to carry Connor with him, as Connor couldn’t stand with his wounded leg and had to drag it after him. ‘’ N-negan. We need to find him, Dwight. We cant leave him behind. ‘’ ‘’ He’s dead. If not…fuck…we cant stay here. We could get overwhelmed at any moment, and look at the sorry fucking state we are in now. ‘’ (BRAKKA-BRAKKA-BRAKKA) (‘’ N-negan? ‘’) *in unison* They looked over the tree. Negan was standing on the other side, shooting down a large number of walkers that were approaching. Negan looked over his shoulder and met the shocked stares of Dwight and Connor. His face was caked with blood and he had a lot of bruises on his arms and around his face, but he didn’t seem too affected by it all. He quickly looked back towards the approaching walkers and returned to shooting them down. As they fell down, he continued to shoot them. He was completely unresponsive to the yells from Dwight telling him to ‘’ RUN! ‘’. Dwight began to carry Connor away. He knew that with Negan laying down hell on the walkers, that he should have enough time to be able to find an escape vehicle. Dwight quickly saw a white Buick Le Sabre 96 that looked to be in drivable shape. He punched out the window to the back, and made Connor lie down, who was completely knocked out at this moment. He then got as fast as he could into the driver’s seat, and tried to hotwire it, his hands shaking like leaves from the cold rain, and the pain of the glass. Negan’s eyes widend in an focused glare, and everything in his mind became silent. All he could hear, was the bodies hitting the ground. He kept shooting and shooting. It was only when the last bullet was fired that he heard: ‘’ Negan, We need to fucking go NOW! Connor is safe in the car I hotwired. Let’s go before it is too late. Negan, FOR FUCK’S SAKE, SNAP OUT OF IT! ‘’ ‘’ O-okay. Let’s go. ‘’ Just as he turned around to run after Dwight, a walker grabbed ahold of the strap of the gun. Negan threw the gun towards the walker who fell down as it got hit in the face. Negan then ran after Dwight to the car, and Dwight drove off as soon as Negan was inside. They didn’t talk for a few hours, until the silence was broken by Dwight. ‘’ We aren’t far from the base now. Connor seems stable….we will get there in time, and alive….i’ll explain to Lucille what happened. Sadly enough…this means we’ll have to go out again soon. Lucille isn’t gonna be happy about all this. ‘’ ‘’ I..I have to ask. What the fuck happened back there? You were in some kind of trance. ‘’ ‘’ I…I don’t know. I… I just..I lost it. I was angry. I don’t… know…maybe because of yesterday. I feel like I have found a place I could call home someday.,,.but….fuck. I wasn’t ready for all this. I feel like I fucked up, but….i still want to stay here. Despite what I saw. I don’t know if that makes me fucked up, or a fucking idiot. ‘’ Dwight looked at Negan and said one last sentence to him as the sanctuary was in sight. ‘’ If you stay, we’ll see. ‘’ End of part 1. This first part is completely centered on Dwight, Connor and Negan. I skipped the initial clearing out zombies part, because i wanted to go directly to the driving moment. I wanted there to be a sense of...kinship. Negan has only been there for...2 days, but he's already warming up to them, and them to him. It was nice to write, even though it was...kinda cut short because of the crash. And...yes, it is kind of a long stretch to survive a crash like that, but it didnt hit the cab as much as it hit the front. They got hit by the impact, yes, but the tree didnt actually get to them. Aside from Connor ofcourse. Next part will have alot of backstory on Lucille, and will make it clearer what actually....drives her. Her whole reason to be as she is. Category:Issues Category:History Of A Savior Issues Category:History Of A Savior Category:Lav